


All's Fair in Love and War

by Loptyrs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Please Send Help, Sexting, but in the beginning and the end, hand holding, she sends nudes, this is pure smut and i need to go to church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptyrs/pseuds/Loptyrs
Summary: Jumin Han adores his fiancee. He loves her so much without question, but she loves to tease him.She loves to rile him up and see him release the beast within him. And it takes just one word.





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for MM.   
> Also, a quick notice. THIS DOES NOT ROMANTICIZE BE2. Jumin is in a healthy relationship with his fiancee and they have been experimenting with kinks for a LONG time.

Her hands were always warm. When reaching for his, his skin was met with a familiar and comforting warmth. It was almost like coming home after a long trip. Her soft skin welcomed him.    
When her thumbs ran over his knuckles, it made him feel as if as all his worries and fears melted away from him. Only a calm washed over him like the waves on the beach, kissing the sand. 

 

Deep sea blue eyes met his in the early mornings when he had to get up for work. She was still sleepy. Soft little groans came from her as he shifted the blankets off of him, disturbing her slumber.    
And as Jumin turned on the water to brush his teeth, he could see his fiancee still sleeping soundly, blankets and sheets wrapped around her like her own little cocoon. 

Dark brown tresses spilled over his crisp white pillows. Her small hands held onto his pillow, wrapping her arms around it, almost cuddling with it. 

 

Jumin chuckled. God she was too precious for her own good.    
He finished shaving and he splashed water over his face, waking himself up further.    
He came back to the bed, sitting back on his side, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. 

She had nothing to worry about in her dreams. Jumin would always protect her. He promised. He loved her so much. Never in his life, did he even dare to think that he, Jumin Han, a man who stifled his deepest desires and emotions, would be able to find a love like this. She loved him without question. She was there to hold his cold hands in warmth. She was his rock. When his storms became violent within him, she stood steadfast, unyielding to the crashing water and billowing winds that was his anxieties, his possessiveness, his petty jealousy. 

 

How did she withstand it? Jumin knew he didn’t deserve her, but here she was. The ring he gave her sat so beautifully on her ring finger, closest to her heart. 

He leaned over to kiss her forehead. She stirred. 

 

“Mmm...Jumin...five more minutes…” Hei-Ran grumbled sleepily.    
Jumin let out a soft laugh.    
“I’m going to make some breakfast before I leave for the office. What do you want?”

 

Hei-Ran pulled away from him and stretched her arms and back. The little noise that came from her made Jumin smile.    
  


“I want eggs. And bacon.” Her voice was small. Hei-Ran was still sleepy.

Jumin kissed her cheek. 

 

“And?”

 

“And toast. And jelly.”

 

Jumin’s kisses moved to her lips. It was gentle but still firm. His hand cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.    
“And?” His voice was low in his throat. It was the voice that gave her chills down her spine. It was a dangerous tone of voice and Jumin knew it. A smirk curled on his lips. Her breath hitched softly.

 

“A-and orange juice. Maybe you on the side,” Hei-Ran gave him a coy little smile. Two could play this game. 

 

“Oh? Me? Have I spoiled you, Hei-Ran?” 

 

She ran her fingers through his damp locks and leaned in closer to him, her voice quiet enough for only him to hear. “You’ve spoiled me rotten, darling.” 

 

Jumin felt a jolt strike through his entire body. That voice. It was a voice she used when she wanted to get a little more...physically intimate with him.    
Hei-Ran was enticing, yes. Her eyes lured him in like a moth to a blue flame. Her soft rosy lips were enough to bring him and any red blooded man to his knees. But he would never allow any man to see her the way he could. No. They weren’t allowed to even dream of what her voice sounded like when she was like this.

She was his beginning and his end. Her long fingers tugged at his shirt, toying with one of the buttons.   
“But you have to go to work, Jumin. You shouldn’t be late. I’ll get something later,” she whispered.     
  


Hei-Ran was being a tease. Her smirk was killing him. Jumin was going to be frustrated the entire day until he satisfied himself. 

 

“Oh, my love, you do not play fair,” Jumin growled in her neck. His hold on her tightened.   
She was cruel when she began to giggle at him.    
  


“Oh Jumin. All's fair in love and war.”

* * *

Jumin begrudgingly left for the office, however he was still sour about his fiancee teasing him relentlessly that morning. 

Jaehee noticed him in almost a mood. 

 

“Mr. Han, are you well? Perhaps you should take your break a little earlier today.”    
Meetings were piling up that day, and Jumin was already exhausted. There was already three he attended. 

Two more left. Papers were almost in a disarray on his desk, waiting for his signature and for him to overlook some of his own business proposals. Trips were being planned as he sat at his chair, thinking about how his fiancee would look sitting on it in the short blue dress he got her for her birthday. 

 

“I will be alright. I appreciate your concern, Assistant Kang,” Jumin responded with the same cold tone he used around the office.    
The door to his office shut and Jumin let out an exasperated sigh. His headache was not going to go away anytime soon. He wished he had some sort of ibuprofen in his desk.    
Half an hour passed him by until his phone buzzed gently.    
Hei-Ran messaged him. 

 

Jumin lit up a little. He enjoyed her company. He wished he could go home and spend time with her all day in bed, holding her close in his arms. He wanted to feel her warm hands over his cold shoulders.    
But the message was nothing he expected. 

 

It was a photo. Hei-Ran sent a photo of herself in his shirt and black lingerie he had bought her not too long ago. It was all lace. His shirt was unbuttoned and she sat kneeling on the bed, posing for him. Hei-Ran looked so enticing...she tempted him, tried his patience. 

 

_ I Miss You~ _

 

Jumin ignored her at first. But his phone buzzed several times more. More photos. But the more she sent him, the more lewd they became, as well as the captions that were attached to the corresponding photos. 

Her bra was off in one photo, the shirt slipping off her shoulders. She looked so needy for him. Her chest was flushed red. Her soft breasts looked too inviting…Her entire being emitted sensuality.

Jumin clutched the arm of his chair. His breath became heavy. The front of his pants became uncomfortably tight on him. His skin became flushed. 

 

_ I Need You, Daddy~ _

 

That word. And that was the last straw.    
  


Jaehee’s cell phone rang.    
“Assistant Kang, postpone the last two meetings today for tomorrow. I need to return home.” Jumin’s voice sounded hurried and rushed, as if he were running.  And Jaehee was taken aback. 

 

“Mr. Han? Is there a reason why you are returning home in the middle of the day?”    
  


“Yes, but that isn’t important right now. Please send my apologies and move my meetings for tomorrow. Inform some of the staff that I will return the papers with my signature ready for them tomorrow morning.”

 

Jaehee pinched the bridge of her nose. Tonight was going to be a sleepless night for her.    
“Anything else, Mr. Han?”

 

“Not at the moment. Thank you, Assistant Kang.”

* * *

Hei-Ran was pleased with her pictures. His shirt was a perfect touch to tease him with. And the caption for the last one. 

That word for him changed him. It unleashed a beast within him. 

She wouldn’t be surprised if he came back running to her, dying to fuck her on the kitchen counter. Not like she would be complaining.  Jumin was wrapped around her finger. She had him to bend at her every will. And he was happy to spoil her and give her whatever she desired.   
  


 

But she wasn’t expecting him to come home as fast as he did.    
The door opened quickly. The sound of his dress shoes clicking on the floor was quick and Hei-Ran mentally prepared for the lecture her fiancee was going to give her about distracting him at work. 

“Hei-Ran. Come out come out wherever you are.” Jumin’s usual stern voice was filled with lust, and Hei-Ran couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

Oh Jumin was absolutely  _ desperate _ . 

 

She opened the bedroom door, her lingerie still intact, bra back on, his shirt still swallowing her almost whole.

“Oh, darling you’re home? So soon?”

 

Jumin strode over to her and pinned her to the door.    
“You are a naughty, naughty girl. Sending me dirty pictures like that while I work? Do you need Daddy to teach you a lesson?” His voice was a growl. His cold hands kept her wrists above her head, the other hand pulled her close to him, feeling her warmth against the cold. 

 

“I thought you would like it, Daddy~” The fake innocence drove him nearly insane. Those lapis lazuli eyes were framed by dark lashes and she dragged him underwater with her. He couldn’t breathe. 

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it, Kitten. But you know you’re in big trouble.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” she crooned. “What are you going to do to me?” Her voice became small. She feigned innocence. 

 

“You, Kitten, are going to be punished. That’s suitable for naughty kittens like you.”

* * *

 

Handcuffs and a tie gag made Hei-Ran look so pretty with her kneeling on his bed.  Big blue eyes pierced stormy grey eyes. Such dark lingerie clashed with his white sheets. 

 

This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted Jumin to show his primal side. He had been too loving with her for too long. She loved it when he caressed her thighs and pressed gentle kisses to her neck, but she loved it when he destroyed her. Hei-Ran adored her power to make him lose himself to his lust and desire.  This was pleasurable enough. 

“Are you comfortable, Kitten?” Jumin crooned. His long, deft fingers grazed her thigh. His smirk sent warmth pooling to her stomach. 

The binds were tight but they didn’t hurt her. The gag was kept in place and she had no complaints.    
Hei-Ran nodded. 

 

“Good girl. Now, everyone will know that you, are mine.”

 

His kisses were rough...Bruising her sunkissed skin. Teeth sank into her supple flesh, making her cry out in her gag. Harsh bruises bloomed over her neck. His thumb pressed against her throat, playing with her breath.    
  


Her heart hammered in her chest. Oh god she wanted more. She wanted everything from him. Jumin Han was oxygen for her. He filled her lungs with something so sweet and spicy and she was addicted to him. Her whimpers were muffled by the gag.    
She moaned for more behind the gag. Her body trembled as his fingers teased her core, rubbing her nub over her wet panties, his lips latching onto her breast, sucking and nipping, leaving flawless purple bruises in his wake.    
  


“More? Kitten wants more? Ask Daddy nicely.” 

 

Jumin removed the gag and she was out of breath.    
“Please, Daddy...I want to make you feel good too...Daddy please…” Hei-Ran whimpered. She was all his to break. Her senses were on overload. Hei-Ran had to make him feel the same way. There was no way she was going to be just the toy in this. 

 

“You want me to feel good? Very well, Kitten. Show Daddy how much you’ve been practicing.”

 

Jumin took the tie off her, leaving her mouth free and able to make him become undone. 

He sat in the chair by the bed, his legs apart slightly. His eyes focused on her getting out of the bed. 

 

And before he knew it, she was on her knees before him. He helped her free himself from the confines of his pants.    
His cock stood proud before her, thick and the tip beading with precum.    
Hei-Ran was proud she made him this hard. But her pride swelled when she licked the underside of his length all the way to his tip, making him inhale sharply. 

 

He was perfect. He tasted just right. Her tongue laved his tip before taking the head in her mouth, sucking and licking him.    
Jumin’s breath hitched and his hand moved to her hair, gripping firmly, controlling how much of his cock went in his mouth.

“Good girl...you’re so good, sucking me like this,” his voice was heavy with lust. Quiet groans came from deep within him as she sucked him harder.    
Hei-Ran looked up at him, dark eyes meeting his, and Jumin couldn’t take this. No matter how much he wanted her to swallow whatever he had to offer her, he couldn’t. No, he wanted to finish somewhere else. This moment had to be perfect for the both of them. 

 

“That’s enough, Kitten. You made Daddy so proud,” he groaned, pulling her off of his cock with such an obscene, loud pop. Her lips and his length were connected by a string of her saliva. 

_ Adorable… _ Jumin thought. 

 

“What else are you going to do to me, Daddy? I want more....” Hei-Ran whined, rubbing her thighs together, trying to ease the discomfort between her legs.    
  


“Patience, Kitten. Daddy will spoil you still.”

 

Jumin pressed her against his bed, pinning her cuffed wrists above her, his other hand forcing itself between her legs, yanking her panties off. 

 

Jumin pulled back to admire his naked lover. Legs spread wide open, glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. Her nipples were sore from the abuse his mouth gave her earlier. Her perfect skin was marred with bites and bruises.    
Hei-Ran was absolutely gorgeous and absolutely his. 

 

Jumin slid a finger in her, wiggling and curling it inside her. A soft gasp came from her but a louder moan came when he pressed another, and another inside her, curling at such a sweet spot.    
“Oh god...Jumin…”   
  


“Ah, that’s the wrong thing to say, naughty girl,” Jumin chastised, sucking at her neck.   
  


“D-Daddy...right there...please don’t stop…”

Jumin smirked. He lowered his head and licked with the flat of his tongue against her clit and she cried out loudly. Perfect.    
  


“D-Daddy…! Please… more...m-more…!” Hei-Ran began to squirm. Her begging didn’t fall on deaf ears.    
Jumin removed his fingers and lapped at her, sucking and licking at her wetness.    
And Hei-Ran now felt helpless and at her lover’s mercy. Her back arched, her moans were getting louder and louder as Jumin teetered her on the brink of orgasm.    
  


But he pulled away too soon.    
“Daddy...please, I want to come…”

 

“You don’t get to come until I say you can.”    
  
Jumin spread her legs apart, her chest heaving, breasts jiggling slightly. Her lips were so kissable. And he had to fuck her senseless. 

“What do you say?” Jumin asked, his voice still in a growl.    
  


“Please fuck me, Daddy…”

 

And those four words had him.    
His cock slid in her with ease. Hei-Ran felt so full, deliciously stretched open by him.    
“Thank you, Daddy…”

 

Jumin had no mercy on her. His thrusts were powerful, pulling out with his tip in and slamming back in. The headboard hit the wall in tandem with his harsh thrusts.    
And Hei-Ran cried out his name, completely abandoning the illusion. She adored his roughness. His nails dug into her thighs, wrapping them around his naked hips.    
Jumin was beautiful...he was so beautiful when he fucked her.    
  


His brow was furrowed, his eyes squeezed shut. But when his eyes opened to see her completely vulnerable, being fucked by him, he couldn’t help but go harder, faster.    
“Please….Please right there, Daddy! Oh god I’m..!”

 

“Don’t you dare come. I didn’t say you could,” Jumin hissed, slowing his pace.    
Hei-Ran let out a sob, squirming underneath him. Tears fell from her eyes. She needed him so badly. She had to come. Her tummy was in knots and she was on the brink of imploding.

 

“Please...please please please I want to come…” Hei-Ran sobbed.   
  


“Naughty girls don’t get what they want. You will come with me,” Jumin said forcefully. His grip became tighter, it almost hurt. It was a delicious pain. 

 

Jumin slowed, and fucked her slowly and built the tension back up until she was screaming for him. His name was a prayer on his lips. Tears streamed down her face.    
  


“Come here, Princess. I’ll unlock you and we can come together.” His voice was gentler.    
Jumin pulled Hei-Ran into his lap, and he reached for the key on the bedside table. Her wrists were red and sore. But she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fully on the mouth. She craved him. He was her everything. She would probably die because of him, and that death would be perfect.

 

“Let’s move together, my love. I’ll fill you up.”

 

Hei-Ran moved her hips over him, Jumin moving himself upwards to meet her movement. But this slow and tender moment gave way to Jumin burying his face in her neck, fucking her hard once more.    
  


“Jumin..! Oh god I’m going to…”   
  
“Come with me, Princess...Look at me when you come…” Jumin groaned in her ear. His breath was hot and heavy. He was high off of her. Her eyes fluttered open to see his beautiful face focusing on her intently before closing back, thrusting into her and making her cry his name as she reached her climax with him.

 

His hot and sticky seed filled her. She could almost feel it in her tummy. Some of it began to drip out of her. And Jumin smirked. This was the ultimate way of marking her.   
  


Jumin collapsed on top of her, sweaty and still somewhat cold. His breath was hot, fanning over her sore skin. He was shaking. 

 

“Jumin...look at me,” Hei-Ran whispered. 

 

Steely eyes locked with the ocean.    
“Come here.” Hei-Ran opened her arms for him. Jumin crawled to her embrace. Her warm hands traced patterns in the skin of his back. She was warm. Her warmth was home. Not the penthouse. Not any of the homes he had around the world. Jumin Han was right at home in his lover’s arms. 

“I love you so much…”

 

Jumin smiled against her shoulder. “I love you too, my princess. Please don’t leave me…”

 

“I would never leave you. I adore you.”

 

“You are my world. You are the beginning and the end. Stay with me for all eternity.”


End file.
